


A Warrior King in Times of Peace

by littleotter73



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The musings of an idle king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior King in Times of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoFidus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoFidus/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Just for fun, not profit.  
> A/N: Happy Birthday, Draco!

From the ramparts he watched, snow billowing about and blanketing the countryside, and the kingdom quiet at the moment. The result of truces sought, alliances made, and peace won.

Not bad for a warrior king.

Uther pulled his cloak tighter. The cold seemed to blow through him these days. It’s been a long time since the bravado of youth kept him warm. Or the love of a woman. He grimaced. He was a powerful king, could have any woman, make a royal alliance. But his heart went cold years ago.

Still, there were pockets of warmth - Arthur, Morgana, and Gaius - like the farmers’ cottages dotting the countryside with their hearths’ glow radiating through the windows. God, he was growing old, waxing on like a poet.

There were days when he longed for the battlefield, to think strategically - the movement of armies, anticipating the enemy, vanquishing the threats to his kingdom. When the camaraderie of his generals eased the loneliness of kingship.

But peace was good.

Looking out over his domain, Uther blew into his frozen hands. Spring would come again. And with it, young warriors looking to prove themselves and raid his lands. And the warrior king would rise again.


End file.
